Saying Goodbye
by LxiaNi
Summary: Set months after the story, Baron decides to pay Haru a visit. /Bad summary, one shot, first try at a TCR ficcy. xP


Good day everyone.. This is kinda my first try at fanfiction (that I completed) so yeah... It's not that good. Um... So here goes nothing.. Please read, please review. THANK YOU! ^^

Oh yeah, **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own The Cat Returns, nor it's characters.

o3o

The Cat Bureau has always been open day or night to visitors. They just had to follow a cat. But, they didn't know that. Only a few, maybe one, even. Not that it mattered to him. Once word spreads out about the Refuge, he could only wonder just about how many would have come for an actual problem and not to ask some questions about his appearance, or even how he has an actual soul. Entertaining them… would just be a bother.

He sighed, leaning on the wall as he sipped on a cup of tea. Business has been awful the past months, with only one to two clients seeking his help, both coming from the Cat Kingdom. It figured; only the Kingdom of Cats would know the Refuge, and the creations. Well, save for one, who found help from a voice. _'Haru..'_He said to himself, taking a long sip of his special blend. The room seemed oddly large when she wasn't around, or was it only his imagination? He didn't really know.

"Stop pecking my paper you birdbrain!" A familiar gruff voice shouted from the outside. "You're ruining the entertainment section!" Baron didn't mind the chatter, continuing his daily tea, watching the duo have their usual fights. It was the one thing that didn't bore him to death in the Refuge, being in the border of the Human and the Cat worlds and all.

"Again with the birdbrain, you fatso?" The crow remarked, landing on top of the mailbox, eyeing the feline with obvious snarky humor. "Can't you think of anything else to insult me, fish breath?"

"Why you little…" The cat jumped at the mailbox, landing on the black bird and pinning him down to the ground with his massive weight.

"Boy, Muta. What HAVE you been eating to gain this much weight in just a few months?" Toto gasped, struggling to break free from the oversized feline.

"Just a little snack Haru's been giving me every Thursday at the Crossroads~" Baron's ears perked up. _'Haru?'_He almost dropped his cup; He hasn't heard word of her since now, when Muta… His curiosity eventually got the best of him, seeing as he put down his beverage, heading towards where the oversized mammal was now standing, letting the crow free and fly back to his pedestal to turn back to stone.

"Muta, you say Haru—"

"Yep." The feline cut him off at that, a slight smirk on his face. "Jealous yet, lover boy?"

"What, no!" Baron retorted, a small pink flush on his cheeks, his fur masterly hiding it. "I'm just asking why you don't let her visit the Bureau now and then."

Muta snorted, standing up on his hind legs. "I did. And know what? She'd always try to tell an excuse like you're too busy or something." Picking up the now crumpled newspaper, he went back to his chair. "And that's probably because she doesn't want to recall the bad events that had happened the past months."

Baron sighed, sure there had been bad events. But, shouldn't Haru be at least thankful for what had happened? He recalled the time when she saved Prince Lune, now ruler of the Cat Kingdom. He recalled how the girl first found the oversized feline, how Muta led her roughly through the alleys and rooftops, eventually leading into the Sanctuary. He recalled the first time she saw his light show, and the time they had met each other for the first time, her tasting his unique tea.

He recalled the event when he said out loud, 'I could make her smile.', and how he urged her to just trust him. He recalled the beautiful waltz they had shared, Muta playing a soft ballad from one of the entertainer's accordion. He reminisced how beautiful she was, and how graceful her dancing, although she had said that she was a 'meowsy' dancer, and how he himself wished in his mind that time would slow down, just for that moment.

He recalled the blush on her fair cheeks as he carried her in a rush to the topmost floor of the tower, just to get her home. He remembered the time she admitted to having a crush on him, and his heart stopping for a second. He recalled how he had put her down that day. What could he have done, other than saying that he 'admires a girl that speaks from the heart'? He silently cursed himself, why did he have to panic in that situation.

"You could have made an effort to at least urge her to go visit the bureau, Muta." The half cat said, "You know how much Toto misses her."

"Why should I even try to get her to come back when it's for Toto's delight," _'Even though it's you who misses her the most.'_ Muta added in his mind, "Besides. If you all miss her that much already, why don't you just visit her home for goodness' sake?"

"Why that's a great idea!" Baron's eyes seemed to lit up, a wide grin on his face. "We'll go there tomorrow!" _'Surely Haru won't mind, right?'_

o3o . owo . o3o . owo

"Clothes?"

"Yeah."

"Books, Notebooks, Pencils?"

"Yup."

"Undergarments?"

"Mom!" Haru yelled, nearly slamming the top of her suitcase shut as she glared at her mother, who whistled, grinning.

"Who knows," Naoko chuckled, "My little Haru might fall in love there." She stopped suddenly, and shot a small glance at her daughter, grumbling as she kept on fixing her now messed clothes. "But don't try it dear."

Haru rolled her eyes, a small smile on her pale complexion, "I know mom." '_Baron might give me a hefty scolding if I did something foolish.' _She giggled, closing the zipper of her suitcase, finally standing up to stretch out her arms and legs.

"I'm not saying you're not allowed to fall in love, Haru." Naoko said, pulling Haru's suitcase to the area near the door, "What I'm saying is that—"

"I shouldn't do anything stupid." Haru cut in, stealing a hug from her mom, "Like I'll ever do that, mom. I gotta rest now, gonna go upstairs."

"Sigh. My little baby's growing up…" Her mom said, sighing as she let go of her daughter's embrace. "Ok dear. I'll call you when it's time to go. You go take a rest now."

o3o . owo . o3o . owo

Muta grumbled, _'Why do I have to come along with these two?' _He thought to himself, his front legs hurting slightly at the distance they were walking. _'At least Baron gets to ride on Birdbrain.'_

"Are we there yet, Muta?" Baron asked, jumping down to the ground off Toto. "I honestly cannot wait to see Miss Haru again." He smiled, trying his best to keep his composure.

"Yeah, yeah. Her house is just around the corner, Loverboy." The feline replied, padding towards the curb, "I STILL can't believe why I hafta come along with you two."

"Well it's obvious enough that you're the only one that knows where she lives, you overstuffed pig." Toto smirked, aware that he successfully managed to shoot an insult at Muta, again.

"Who you calling an overstuffed pig you birdbrain?" Muta growled, dashing faster towards the destination.

"Muta! Wait up!" Baron shouted, sprinting in an attempt to catch up to the cat. _'Man, how can he run so fast?'_ He said to himself, nearly reaching Muta as the cat suddenly stopped, making the tawny feline crash into him.

"We're here." The feline calmly said, making Baron stand and look up.

They were finally at Haru's home.

o3o . owo . o3o . owo

Haru sighed happily, giggling as she gently touched a bubble with her right hand, the soap gently caressing her skin. After all, packing up can be very tiring. _'I wonder if I WILL love someone there,'_ She thought, lathering her hair until it was fully covered with a lavender smelling foam. _'IF that's possible…' _ She added, thinking of Baron for the umpteenth time this week.

"Baron…" She muttered to herself, stepping out of the tub and covering herself with her favorite towel, "When will I ever get the guts to see you again…" _'And when will I ever get over you…'_ The thought alone saddened her.

But as she held the doorknob in her hands, familiar voices rang through her ears.

"Muta! Can that branch even handle your gigantic weight?"

"Shaddap Birdbrain, this branch can lift me just fine!"

A few minutes after, she heard a faint sigh from the outside. _'Toto? Muta?'_ She thought, _'Visiting me?'_

"In all seriousness, can't you think of a better insult than just birdbrain?" Toto said; in Haru's mind she could probably see the black bird glare at the pig feline.

"Toto! Muta!" Haru nearly stopped breathing for a moment; she knew the voice all too well. "Can you please stop making such ruckus? We are in a public place, and Miss Haru might hear us!"

Taking a deep breath, Haru turned the knob, opening the door. The voices weren't her imagination; she could see her Bureau friends in the flesh…

…And they could see her in a towel.

"Eeep!" Haru nearly shrieked, while Baron blushed a furious red in embarrassment, closing the curtain on her window and turning around like the gentleman(cat?) he is.

"I'll… wait until you say so." He stuttered, making Haru chuckle slightly; she hasn't seen this side of her feline crush before. Not wanting to keep her unexpected guests waiting, she hurriedly opened her closet and grabbed the first pair of clothing she could find.

"…I'm done Baron, you can turn around now."

Baron blushed a light pink at the sight he saw. Haru's deep brown hair was longer than he'd seen before, and the pink camisole she was wearing hugged her slender curves perfectly. To top it off, her dark pink shorts were short enough to reveal her flawless pale legs. He was pleased that she was a lot healthier now, nodding in satisfaction.

"You look beautiful, Miss Haru." He bowed, tipping his white top hat. "And I am terribly sorry for the intrusion."

"It's ok Baron," Haru smiled, twirling the tip of her hair with her right finger, "I'm actually glad that you came."

"That's a relief." Baron smiled in return, grabbing a thermos from his coat, "I wouldn't want to waste the tea I prepared just for this trip."

o3o . owo . o3o . owo

"Baron, your tea is as delicious as I tasted before." Haru said, licking her lips in delight. Baron giggled, taking a sip of his own special blend of tea. "Then you got lucky once again, Miss Haru."

"Probably so, then." Haru nodded, looking at her guest. "So, what brings the pleasure of having you here Baron?"

He coughed once, "I've heard from Muta that you've…" Baron trailed off, scratching the back of his head. _'How do I say this properly…' _He thought, looking at the beautiful lass.

"Ohh.." Haru gave a grim smile, "I've just been too busy lately, that's all." She said, putting down her now half empty cup of tea. "I can only manage to feed Muta and run off." _'I can't say that I still haven't moved on..' _

Baron looked around, her room isn't all that comfortable, with all the boxes piled up and the mess cluttered on the floor. _'Was she always this untidy?'_ He questioned in his mind. But for the half cat, the boxes were the most intriguing. "Miss Haru, what are all the boxes for?"

"The boxes? Ah.." Haru didn't want to tell Baron, she wanted him to not find out about it, but he was asking her. She couldn't decide what to do this time. _'Might as well tell the truth.' _Taking another one of her deep breaths, she looked at her feline crush in his dazzling emerald eyes, still having that grim look in them. "I'm going to a university in London." She muttered; she could hear Muta and Toto outside the window, the branches struggling to keep their weight.

Baron lost his steady breathing and almost fell of the doll chair Haru managed to find and clean out of her old dollhouse. "London?" He could feel his ears droop, "But… That's so far away from Japan…"

"I know." Haru replied, "But, I can't really ignore the scholarship Mr. Tanaka gave me, Baron."

"A scholarship?" He tilted his head.

"Yeah." Haru gave another nod, showing him a brown envelope. "These past few months, I got a simple desire to paint on canvases… And well, Mr. Tanaka was in the place where I usually draw, and he saw my painting. He loved it so much he said I should go to an art school to further develop my talent."

"Ah…" Baron said, merely nodding his head in understanding. "May I take a look at the painting that Mr. Tanaka saw?"

"Umm.. Err…" Haru stuttered, but after a few minutes, she gave up. She just couldn't refuse Baron! "Ok. Please just wait over there while I get it."

"Ok."

o3o . owo . o3o . owo

"Here it is."

Baron couldn't help but gasp in surprise; it was a painting of a couple dancing, and a fat man playing on his accordion. The people were surrounding the couple in a circle, and he could not help but notice that the couple's heads were so close to each other, and they were the only colored people. The rest were dimmed a mellow gray, giving notice to the center. He smiled; he knew what this scene was. _'So she didn't forget about it…' _ He thought, _'Like me.'_ "It's beautiful, Miss Haru." He sighed, "I could almost see the couple move."

Haru giggled, "Yeah, that's what Mr. Tanaka said so as well."

"Now I see why he gave you that scholarship Haru.." Baron said, not noticing he dropped the 'Miss'. "You deserve it. When are you going to that university, by the way?"

"…This afternoon. So, I guess this will be the last time we'll get to see each other." Haru sighed.

Baron's eyes widened, he didn't think she'd leave so soon. "W-what? Now? But…"

"Baron, once I arrive at London, I'll have to rent an apartment, I'll have to practice speaking in English, and I'll have to go to my university." Haru said, "I have to arrange that today, so I won't be pressured on time."

"But…" Baron stuttered, trying to get the words out of his mouth.

"I need to do this Baron…" Haru sighed, slumping down on her bed.

"Toto and Muta'll miss you, Haru."

"I know.. I'll miss them too." _'Especially you, Baron.'_ Haru said, standing up, "Well, it's almost time to go. My flight's in 20 minutes, mom will be probably calling me downstairs soon Baron."

"Haru…" Baron started, "I'll really miss you. You gave my life color when you arrived at the Bureau."

"B-baron..?" Haru was surprised; Baron was actually…!

"Please. Let me finish. Haru… Before you leave, I actually planned to visit you, and… tell you that…" Baron trailed off, again, he couldn't say it properly.

"Tell me what, Baron?" Haru asked, _'Could he possibly..?'_

"Haru, ever since we met, I always had a feeling you were special. When you were suddenly kidnapped by those gray cats, I couldn't help but to suddenly panic, thinking what would happen to you. When I saw you crying, I wanted to just barge in there and get you out, just to make you happy. When we were waltzing, I felt like we were the only two people in the world. I felt like... Like we were in that painting you showed me." Haru blushed, "You were different from the people I've known in my years, and… You're cute, you know that? I love seeing you smile, and I would do anything to see your wonderful smile Haru."

"Baron…" Haru blushed a furious red; she wasn't expecting this since she admitted to him she liked him.

"Haru dear! We got to go soon! Are you ready?" A voice called out from below, it was her mom.

"Yeah mom! I'm coming down soon!" Haru yelled back in reply, heading for the door.

"Haru, I love you. And I'm willing to wait for you until you graduate and come back to Japan." Baron nearly shouted, making Haru stop in her tracks and look at the feline. "Haru… I really love you."

"I… love you too Baron." Haru smiled, "And… Please do wait for me, alright?"

Baron's ears perked up, "Really? You… you mean it?" He paused, "…You still like me even after all this time?"

Haru walked over to the half cat, kissing him in the forehead. "I mean it Baron. I never got over you, after these many months. All of my paintings, were… actually… themed of my incident at the Cat Kingdom." She giggled, "How could I ever forget such a gentleman like you, who helped me when that jerk of a king wanted to marry me—ugh. Thing is, you were unlike the boys I've known, and you… you're hard to forget Baron. So please wait for me, ok?"

Baron flushed, slowly nodding his head. "O… ok Haru. I'll always be waiting for you, whether it takes months or years for you to come back."

"Thank you, Baron." Haru hugged him tight, then let go. "I've got to go now. I'll really miss you Baron, take care."

"Same to you, Miss Haru." Baron said, giving her a bow and a tip of the for the last time, "I'll miss you. Do excel in your studies."

"Yeah. Goodbye, Baron." Haru replied, going downstairs. Baron could hear the sound of an engine faintly disappearing in the distance. He sighed, taking the time to sit down and tidy up her room, for both the daughter and mother's delight.

After all that has been done, Baron could see the sun slowly setting down from Haru's window. Taking one last look at her room, and a glance at his thermos, he carefully got out and leapt to the nearby branch.

"Come on, Toto, Muta. Let's go back to the Bureau." He said, the two nodding.

While Toto was flying away to the outskirts of the sky, he couldn't help but think about the girl who has changed his life forever.

'…_She never did finish her tea.'_


End file.
